Winter Blossom
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: "Mau tidak menghabiskan seluruh waktumu bersamaku?" Daiki bertanya lalu mengecup pelipis Hinata beberapa detik. "Kau tidak perlu lagi ke perpustakaan untuk menghangatkan diri. Aku bisa memberikan banyak pelukan hangat untukmu bersembunyi dari udara dingin."


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Winter Blossom © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Aomine Daiki x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Dialah yang kubutuhkan**_

 _ **Tapi begitu sulit tuk ungkapkan**_

.

RnR

.

Teiko High School. Sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang berada di jantung kota Tokyo. Lebih dari 100 negara telah mengakui Sekolah bergaya bagunan eropa klasik itu. Sudah banyak penghargaan telah meraka menangkan. Baik dalam tingkat nasional maupun Internasional.

Tak heran, jika siapapun yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah tersebut akan mendapat segala pujian dan sanjungan dari orang lain. Sekolah impian dengan bakat menakjubkan yang dimiliki murid-muridnya. Bahkan sering kali wajah murid-murid Teiko High School berhasil mewarnai lembar-lembar Koran nasional serta majalah remaja.

Namun hal itu tak berarti jikalau semua murid-murid di sana berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Kacamata tebal, rambut klimis, atau mungkin seragam yang dikancingkan sampai atas.

Jika ada yang beranggapan seperti itu maka orang itu salah besar. Apabila mereka mau memperhatikan lebih jeli maka mereka bisa melihat bahwa murid-murid di sana tak lebih dari murid SMA biasa. Ada yang mewarnai rambutnya, berpakaian tak rapi, bahkan ada yang bermain _skateboard_ di lorong kelas.

Sekolah adalah tempat murid-murid mengekspresikan diri dan tempat saling memahami antar teman. Tidak masalah apabila mereka mau mewarnai rambut ataupun bergaya seperti artis yang mereka idolakan. Karena yang penting dari seseorang bukanlah tampilan fisiknya, tapi kepribadian penuh rasa hormat serta tanggung jawab yang besar. Itulah yang dikatakan Miyuki Kawamura—kepala sekolah Teiko High School—saat dia diwawancarai salah seorang reporter TV nasional.

Sekolah yang mendapat predikat A layaknya Teiko memang membuat siapapun bangga apabila bisa menjadi bagian darinya. Sekitar 800 orang murid setiap tahunnya menimba ilmu di sana. 800 kepribadian. 800 hobi, dan 800 sudut pandang berbeda berhasil mewarnai bangunan tua bergaya eropa klasik tersebut. Begitu banyak hal unik pada setiap murid yang menemani umur bangunan yang semakin banyak.

Murid yang suka bernyanyi di dalam kelas. Menjadikan koridor sebagai tempat bermain. Lapangan outdoor yang tak pernah sepi dari permainan bola sepak. Eksperimen yang sedang diuji anak-anak klub sains. Kantin pun tak kalah seru ketika waku istirahat tiba.

Beda halnya dengan sebuah tempat yang terletak paling belakang bangunan sekolah. Bangunan terpisah yang berwarna merah maroon itu jarang sekali disambangi oleh murid-murid. Tak peduli meski di dalamnya terdapat ribuan jenis buku dengan segala genre yang berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Hanya beberapa gelintir orang yang kadang mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat sepi itu. Bukannya tidak mau, mereka hanya malas. Jika ada ponsel yang bisa memberi apa saja yang dibutuhkan mengapa harus repot-repot ke perpustakaan?

Lagipun, setiap murid Teiko memiliki IQ diatas 130 point. Jadi untuk otak mereka yang cerdas, hanya sekali penjelasan dari Sensei selama pelajaran maka semua informasi sudah masuk ke dalam kepala.

Walaupun seperti itu, masih ada seorang siswi yang tak pernah absen membaca buku di sana. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang selalu duduk di dekat jendela. Dia menghabiskan jam istirahat dan jam kosong untuk membaca di bangunan tersebut. Hampir ratusan buku koleksi di sana telah dia baca.

Kakashi Hatake selaku penjaga perpustakaan sudah hapal betul keseharian gadis itu. Gadis cantik dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga itu selalu menghabiskan 4 buku setiap harinya. Itu belum termasuk dengan banyak buku yang dia pinjam untuk dibawa pulang. Entah itu buku sastra ataupun buku pendidikan. Semua dia baca.

Kakashi kagum dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Sudah banyak buku yang dia baca namun gadis itu tak juga menggunakan kacamata. Umumnya, seseorang yang hobi membaca tak pernah jauh dari kacamata. Sempat dirinya bertanya-tanya, apakah keluarga Hyuuga memang memiliki mata super?

Tapi dirinya tak ingin terlalu pusing memikirkan hal itu. Kakashi lebih suka membaca buku favoritnya selama menjalankan tugasnya menjaga bangunan suram ini.

Di sisi lain, gadis yang dibicarakan tengah duduk santai sambil membaca buku berjudul 'Shakespeare in love'. Novel berbahasa inggris tersebut untuk sementara akan mengisi waktu senggangnya. Mata Hinata secara konstan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti setiap kalimat di atas lembaran novel.

Selembar mantel panjang menyelimuti kaki Hinata untuk mengusir hawa sejuk menjelang awal musim dingin. Bahkan gadis itu juga membawa botol minuman yang berisi coklat hangat untuk menemaninya membaca. Tentunya, dia berani membawa minuman di dalam ruangan perpustakaan setelah diijinkan oleh Kakashi. Atau bisa dibilang, Kakashi lah yang memberi ide agar Hinata membawa minuman atau makanan sekedar pengisi perut.

Pasalnya, saat Hinata memasuki ruang perpustakaan, gadis itu seakan lupa segala hal. Bahkan dia rela menahan lapar hanya untuk menyelesaikan buku bacaannya. Terkadang, inilah yang membuat Kakashi sedikit miris. Gadis sepintar dan secantik Hinata malah mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

Bukan karena dibully. Tak ada kasus pembully-an di sekolah ini. Dan tak ada murid yang berani saling membully. Mereka telah ditanamkan rasa kekeluargaan yang erat oleh sang Kepala Sekolah semenjak mengucapkan ikrar sebagai siswa-siswi Teiko High School.

Mungkin saja Hinata memang suka ketenangan daripada keriuhan di luar sana. Lagipula, gadis pendiam sepertinya memang lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkelompok. Meskipun Kakashi yakin ada banyak sekali teman yang ada di kehidupan gadis itu. Bukan teman yang hanya mengenal wajah dan nama saja, tapi arti teman yang sebenarnya.

Dan diantara kebingunannya, Kakashi mungkin bisa memberikan tanda tanya besar pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri kikuk di hadapannya. Dengan mata setengah malas, Kakashi menatap heran pada sosoknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mata pemuda itu bergerak gelisah, seolah tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Beberapa kali dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti seekor ikan.

Bosan menunggu, Kakashi menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Kau bisa memilih tempat duduk jika kau sudah mengisi formulir ini."

Tanpa menjawab, pemuda itu langsung menyambar kertas itu. Secepat kilat dia mengisi data dirinya. Kemudian dia menyerahkannya kembali lembaran itu pada pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Daiki." Panggilnya lagi setelah menulis beberapa hal di kertas yang berukuran lebih kecil, "Kertas anggota. Kau bisa meminjam buku dengan kartu ini. Maksimal 5 buku."

"Hn." Daiki mengangguk kaku. Dia lalu pergi ke rak buku. Menatap deretan buku yang berjajar rapi sambil berjalan pelan berharap bisa mendapat salah satu yang dia sukai.

Kakashi selama beberapa menit memperhatikan tingkah Daiki. Tak salah sih jika dia penasaran. Pasalnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu belum pernah menginjakan kaki ke bangunan yang dia jaga ini setelah pembagian buku paket. Pemuda pecinta basket itu lebih memilih tiduran di atap atau di taman belakang daripada di perpustakaan.

Namun sepertinya rasa penasarannya itu tak akan bertahan lama. Karena dalam pengamatannya ini, dia sudah mendapat jawaban.

"Dasar anak muda." Gumamnya malas sambil menggeleng kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda karena sifat detektifnya tadi sempat muncul.

Sementara itu, Daiki memilih duduk di hadapan Hinata usai menetapkan buku apa yang akan dibaca. Dia membuka sampul buku berjudul 'TWILIGHT'. Sebuah novel terkenal yang mengisahkan tentang kisah romansa antara seorang gadis manusia dan pemuda vampire.

Daiki membaca bagian prolognya sekilas lalu membalik ke halaman berikutnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Daiki membaca halaman itu dengan cepat lalu membaliknya. Beberapa kali dia membalik halaman hingga tak terasa hampir setengahnya telah dia baca.

Suasana yang tenang melingkupi ruangan megah itu. Hanya suara kertas yang dibalikkan oleh Daiki yang terdengar telinga. Sementara Hinata menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membacanya untuk sekedar melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang ia rasa terlalu cepat membalik lembar buku. Belum pernah dia tahu ada orang yang bisa membalik lembar buku secepat itu, apalagi jika itu buku yang dia baca berjenis novel berbahasa asing.

Akhirnya, Hinata memangku dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. Sedikit rasa penasaran menguak di hatinya akan cara membaca pemuda di depannya. Jadi dia putuskan untuk mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu melakukannya. Mungkin saja dia bisa mempelajarinya.

Selama memperhatikan Daiki, beberapa kali Hinata menangkap betapa lincahnya iris pemuda itu tatkala menelusuri setiap kata dari lembar novel. Seolah dirinya tengah mencari sebuah manusia salju dikerumunan panda.

Untuk beberapa saat Daiki terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia belum menyadari bahwa sekarang hanya dirinyalah yang tengah membaca buku di meja tersebut. Sementara Hinata masih saja sibuk menonton cara membaca cepatnya.

Hingga dia sadar bahwa tak ada lagi gerakan yang sama dari gadis di depannya.

Kemudian, dengan berhati-hati Daiki memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala. Rasa penasarannya memuncak saat dia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis penyuka buku itu sampai menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

Secara perlahan Daiki mengangkat wajahnya. Sampai ketika dia menangkap bahwa gadis itu ternyata tengah memandang dirinya. Tak heran ketika Daiki mengerling padanya, iris berbeda warna itu saling bertabrakan.

Untuk sesaat mereka tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Baik Daiki atau Hinata sama-sama memilih diam. Sekedar untuk menyelami pemandangan asing yang mampu ditangkap mata mereka.

"Aku bertanya-tanya…." Hinata akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mata mereka. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke buku di hadapan Daiki. Menatapnya dalam seolah itu adalah buku asing yang belum terjamah.

Daiki sendiri masih diam mendengarkan kelanjutan dari pernyataan yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Apakah kau memahami isinya?"

"Hn?" Daiki hanya bisa melongo mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya. Ekspresi bodoh itu bertahan beberapa saat sebelum Daiki menyadari kekonyolannya sendiri. Dia berdehem kecil alih-alih untuk menghilangkan kesan bodoh yang sempat dia tampilkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Jari telunjuk Hinata menunjuk novel yang sejak tadi dibaca oleh pemuda itu. "Kau membacanya terlalu cepat. Jadi… aku hanya penasaran apakah kau memahami isinya."

Daiki terdiam sejenak sekedar untuk mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Tanpa diduga, Daiki malah mengulum senyum lebar. Hinata yang melihat reaksi Daiki seperti itu hanya mengerutkan kening.

Kenapa dia tertawa? Apakah ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat melihat lengkung senyum pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menonton filmnya." Daiki menunjuk buku dihadapannya dengan tatapan mata. "Aku hanya ingin membandingkan film dan novelnya."

"Dan sepertinya, tak semua alur di dalam novel di tuangkan ke filmnya. Ada beberapa adegan di dalam film yang berbeda dengan alur di novel. Tapi, secara garis besar memang hampir sama sih."

Penjelasan Daiki membuat Hinata sedikit lebih paham sekarang. Gadis itu mengangguk sekali lalu terdiam. Tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi. Maka dari itu, Hinata melirik sekilas novelnya lalu beralih pada botol minumnya. Dia memutuskan meminum sedikit cairan berwarna coklat tersebut guna menghangatkan badan.

Daiki mengawasi pola tingkah Hinata semenjak gadis itu menatap pada novel yang dia ambil dari rak. Dia menatap penuh minat atas setiap gerakan yang diambil Hinata. Tapi, Sang Ace Teiko sedikit menautkan alis merasa heran dengan botol minuman yang baru dia sadari ada di samping gadis itu sejak tadi.

"Memangnya di perpustakaan boleh membawa minuman?" Tanya Daiki menatap botol minum berwarna biru laut milik Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan sejenak botol dalam genggamannya itu ke atas meja. Sambil mengelap bibirnya, Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tapi Hatake-san mengijinkanku membawa makanan."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena aku selalu kelaparan selama di sini."

"Kau selalu ada di perpustakaan?"

"Setiap waktu." Hinata berkata lemah.

Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan menelusuri kalimat di atas lembaran novel berwarna putih di hadapannya. Gadis itu meneruskan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda karena penasaran pada teknik membaca milik Daiki yang membuatnya sediki kagum.

Sementara itu, Daiki malah menutup novel tanpa repot-repot memberi pembatas di sana. Pemuda itu sudah hapal betul isi novel yang ada di bawah tangannya. Pasalnya, pernah dulu saat Satsuki memaksanya untuk menemani dirinya menonton film berjudul sama. Jadi, sekarang Daiki tak begitu tertarik meneruskan untuk membaca. Lagipula dia sudah ingat bagaimana setiap adegan-adegan yang ada di film tersebut. Dan sepertinya akhir cerita antara di film dan di buku tak jauh berbeda.

Jadi, untuk saat ini, Daiki memilih memfokuskan diri untuk memandangi gadis di hadapannya. Lagipula alasan dia ada di sini bukanlah seperti yang dia katakan tadi, tapi karena gadis itu. Gadis yang berhasil mencuri ketenangannya semenjak tahun pertama.

Sudah sejak lama Daiki ingin mengenal Hinata. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan hanya untuk bertegur sapa dengannya. Padahal mereka sudah 3 tahun berturut-turut menjadi teman sekelas. Hinata begitu terpaku pada buku-bukunya sehingga dirinya tak tega menginterupsi kegiatannya. Jikalau gadis itu tak membaca buku, pasti ada saja teman-temannya membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Namun selama 3 tahun itu Daiki selalu merutuki nasip sialnya karena tak bisa berbicara dengan Hinata. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata 'hai' dia terlalu tak percaya diri.

Saat tadi Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan pada dirinya, sungguh perut Daiki bergejolak senang. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam sana. Rasanya aneh namun menyenangkan.

Mungkin ini jawaban dari segala do'a yang dia minta pada Kamisama. Bisa saja Kamisama menginginkan dirinya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Jadi, jangan harapkan dia untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Setelah memantapkan diri, Daiki kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata. Berharap gadis itu mau menerimanya.

"Aomine Daiki."

Hinata menghentikan sesi bacanya seraya menatap sejenak uluran tangan Daiki. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus membalas jabatan tangan itu atau tidak. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Hinata memilih mengangkat tangannya dan membalas jabatan Daiki.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Sebenarnya aku mengenalmu, Aomine-san."

"Daiki."

"…."

"Panggil nama depanku saja. Lagipula kita teman sekelas 'kan?"

Tak ingin berdebat, Hinata menganggukkan kepala menyetujui permintaan pemuda itu. Walaupun dia berpikir jika memanggil nama depan seseorang itu terdengar aneh di telinganya.

Mereka memang teman sekelas selama tiga tahun. Hinata menyadari itu. Siapa juga yang tidak sadar bahwa seorang pemain basket terkenal dari Kiseki no Sedai berada sekelas dengannya?

Hanya saja, kegiatannya yang tak jauh dari buku-buku membuat interaksi dengan pemuda itu sangat sedikit atau mungkin tidak pernah. Lagipula setahu Hinata, pemuda di hadapannya ini selalu menyukai kegiatan fisik dimana Hinata sangat menghindarinya. Jadi, menurutnya perbedaan jelas itu membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka tak memiliki kecocokan.

Selama kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing, tautan tangan keduanya belum juga terlepas. Daiki masih betah menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata dan sesekali diikuti dengan remasan yang lembut. Tapi sebuah kernyitan menghias wajahnya kala dia sadar betapa dinginnya tangan Hinata.

"Kau sakit?" Daiki menatap dengan mata penuh. Tangannya lalu meremas lembut tangan Hinata yang dingin. Berharap paling tidak ada sedikit kehangatan dari dirinya yang mengalir ke sana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Tubuhku memang mudah dingin saat cuaca seperti ini." Jawab Hinata sembari mengulas senyum kecil.

Gadis muda itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Dia mengeratkan mantel yang menyelimuti kakinya. Lalu menutup novelnya setelah memberi pembatas di halaman terakhir dia baca. Karena dia sadar dengan jelas bahwa pemuda di harapannya ini ingin sekali mengajaknya mengobrol lagi. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang memandang penuh minat padanya.

Alhasil mereka berdua bercengkrama panjang lebar tentang hal-hal yang tidak jauh dari topik buku dan film. Kadang Daiki akan menceritakan beberapa film yang diadaptasi dari sebuah novel. Itu dilakukannya karena jika dia menceritakan film lain, mungkin Hinata tak tahu dan bingung dengan ceritanya. Jadi agar Hinata bisa merespon setiap omongannya, Daiki harus memutar otak agar Hinata bisa menanggapi setiap perkataannya.

Hinata pun terkadang bertanya lebih bagus mana antara menonton filmnya atau membaca bukunya. Dengan senang hati, Daiki mengungkapkan segala pendapatnya terhadap pertanyaannya itu.

Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan asyik. Seakan-akan hanya ada mereka saja di sana. Melupakan seseorang yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di balik meja resepsionis. Pria yang menggunakan masker itu melirik sekejap dua murid yang sibuk berbincang-bincang tanpa sadar bahwa mereka masih ada di perpustakaan.

Kakashi yakin jika mereka seharusnya mendapat hukuman karena berisik di sini. Tapi toh pria berkepala 3 itu lebih memilih bungkam tak peduli. Karena menurutnya tempat ini sudah seperti bangunan mati, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau dia membiarkan dua siswa-siswi itu saling bertukar cerita.

Paling tidak dia bisa membantu sedikit bagaimana kisah keduanya bermula. Siapa tahu akan ada kejutan dari Kamisama dengan nasib kedua muda-mudi itu. Pemikirannya itu membuat sebuah dengusan keluar dari balik masker wajahnya.

"Setidaknya, aku akan dapat tontonan bagus setelah ini."

Benar adanya, setelah hari itu Daiki selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan. Entah untuk membaca buku atau sekedar mengamati Hinata. Ada kalanya Daiki hanya duduk di depan Hinata sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Gelagat aneh Daiki ini ternyata sudah tercium oleh salah seorang temannya. Pemuda berambut merah maroon dengan alis cabang itu menatap heran pada sahabat karibnya. Apalagi setelah pengumuman akan diadakannya pesta dansa seminggu lagi, Daiki menjadi uring-uringan.

Di kelas pun Daiki kembali bertingkah mencurigakan. Pemuda berambut navy itu mencorat-coret buku tulisnya entah sedang menulis apa. Sebenarnya Taiga merasa kasihan dengan kondisi temannya itu, tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa Daiki menceritakan masalah yang tengah melandanya.

"Taiga." Daiki memanggil Taiga yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari _headphone_ merahnya.

Dengan tatapan malas, Taiga menyahut. "Hn?"

"Kau punya pasangan untuk pesta nanti?"

"Ya."

"Siapa?"

"Sepupunya Kuroko."

"Dia mau denganmu?" Nada tak percaya digunakan Daiki untuk merespon jawaban Taiga.

Taiga melepaskan Headphone alih-alih dia kalungkan ke leher. Mengabaikan respon Daiki yang menyebalkan. "Tidak mulanya. Tapi aku menawarkan beberapa komik shoujo _limited edition_. Dan dia langsung menerima ajakanku."

"Semudah itu?" Daiki takjub.

"Kenapa? Kau belum mendapatkan pasangan?"

Daiki menggeleng lemah. Wajah lesunya dia taruh di atas meja.

"Ini alasannya? Kau bertingkah aneh karena ini?" Taiga mendengus tak percaya akan hal yang didapatnya, "Kau itu punya banyak fans di sini. Mintalah salah satu dari mereka. Masalah selesai 'kan?"

Ucapan Taiga malah sama sekali tak membantunya. Memang dia memiliki banyak fans perempuan, tapi mengajak salah satu dari mereka? Rasanya Daiki lebih memilih tak hadir dalam pesta dansa. Dia sama sekali tak menyukai gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans sejatinya. Mereka terlalu berisik dan terlalu banyak tingkah. Walaupun begitu dia menghargai usaha mereka yang mengakui dirinya sebagai penggemarnya.

"Ada seorang gadis yang ingin kuajak. Tapi… sepertinya dia tak menyukai keramaian."

"Kau mengajak seorang kutu buku?" Alis Taiga tertaut tajam.

"Bukan. Dia hanya menyukai buku."

"Iya. Kutu buku."

"Bukan."

"Terserah. Intinya, kau mau mengajak gadis ini tapi kau tak percaya diri?"

Satu anggukan dari Daiki menjawab pertanyaan Taiga. Pemuda navy itu membenarkan fakta bahwa dirinya merasa tak yakin dan tak percaya diri untuk mengajak seorang gadis yang dia sukai.

"Cari saja yang lain. Kau punya banyak penggemar di luar sana."

"Tidak bisa." Ujarnya cepat. Kenapa sih sahabatnya ini tak paham juga?

Taiga memicingkan mata, "Kau… tidak hanya ingin mengajak gadis itu 'kan? Kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tak ingin dia pergi ke pesta itu dengan laki-laki lain selain aku."

"Dan kau merasa ingin memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri?" Daiki mengangguk mantap. "Astaga Daiki..! Aku tak tahu kau bisa jatuh cinta secepat ini."

"Aku apa?"

"Jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tahu seberapa sukanya kau dengan 'dia' tapi yang jelas kau menyukainya." Tutur Taiga sambil menepuk pelan punda Daiki.

Mimpi apa dia semalam, hingga sekarang dia bisa menasehati temannya yang sedang dilema cinta. Seumur-umur, Taiga belum pernah yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dia lebih banyak menyaksikan orang yang dimabuk cinta. Mereka bilang seseorang yang sedang demam cinta pasti akan berbeda. Awalnya dia tak percaya, toh dia belum melihatnya.

Tapi sekarang, presepsinya berubah. Dan itu disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda yang selalu mendedikasikan dirinya pada basket dan memiliki motto 'tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku selain diriku' ternyata sudah dikalahkan. Terlebih lagi seorang kutu buku?

Rasanya Taiga ingin menertawakan sahabatnya itu. Tapi melihat wajah melasnya ini, Taiga sedikit kasihan. Paling tidak dia akan menunda acara mengejeknya untuk terlebih dahulu memberi sebuah dorongan mental pada Daiki. Setelah itu, dia akan mengejek habis-habisan Daiki tentang motto yang dia bangga-banggakan itu. Yah… rencana yang bagus.

"Saranku, cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya. Sebelum ada pemuda lain yang merebutnya. Lagipula gadis seperti Hinata itu layaknya sebuah daging segar di antara kerumunan serigala la—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu gadis itu Hinata?" Potong Daiki cepat. Setahunya dia belum memberitahu nama gadis itu. Tapi bagaimana Taiga bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah sahabatnya itu memata-matainya?

Seringai menyebalkan terbit di wajah Taiga, "Satu-satunya gadis penyuka buku di sini kalau bukan Hinata siapa lagi? Hanya dia gadis yang masih rajin membaca buku setelah ditemukannya google."

"Lagipula hal teraneh yang kau lakukan selama kita berteman adalah kunjunganmu ke perpustakaan. Sejak kapan kau mau menginjakkan kaki di sana? Membaca catatanmu sendiri saja kau malas." Lanjut Taiga yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Daiki.

Ingin rasanya Daiki memberi tanda di wajah sok Taiga. Kejujuran Taiga dalam mengomentari dirinya patut diacungi jempol. Pemuda beralis cabang itu memang tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan saat mengomentari seseorang. Tapi, untuk masalah ini Daiki akan memaafkannya. Setelah menelaah perkataan Taiga, pikiran Daiki mulai merancang sebuah rencana untuk menakhlukan Hinata.

.

Daiki memantapkan diri melangkah ke tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritnya. Perpustakaan. Dulu dia menganggap tempat ini sangat membosankan. Benar dia suka ketenangan, tapi perpustakaan bukanlah pilihannya. Lagipula tempat itu sangat jauh dari bangunan utama. Itulah mengapa dia terlalu malas pergi ke sana. Jika dirinya dulu melihat dia hari ini, bisa dipastikan dirinya yang dulu akan tertawa keras mengalahkan tawa Ryouta Kise.

Daiki mengulurkan tangan guna membuka dua daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Daiki mulai memasuki tempat yang dijuluki sebagai surga buku tersebut.

Mata tajamnya bergerak menelusuri setiap sudut ruang. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya dia menemukan sosoknya. Seorang gadis yang menjadi pengunjung tetap di tempat membosankan itu. Gadis yang berhasil meruntuhkan kedamaiannya.

"Hinata."

Di sisi lain, Hinata sedang berkeliling sibuk mencari buku untuk dibaca. Matanya sedari tadi menelusuri setiap judul buku yang belum pernah dia baca. Tak menyadari kedatangan Daiki yang terus memandanginya. Seolah Hinata adalah mangsa yang tak akan dia lepas.

Sejenak, Daiki menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Meyakinkan diri agar secepatnya melaksanakan rencana yang sudah disusun matang. Namun alih-alih memanggil Hinata, dia malah menyembunyikan diri di balik rak. Beberapa rak dari tempat Hinata. Tidak terlalu jauh memang tapi masih membuatnya bisa menangkap sosok Hinata yang membelakanginya.

Betapa Daiki ingin meminta Taiga memukulnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa bimbang di saat seperti ini? Hinata sudah ada di depan mata, rencana juga sudah disusun rapi. Tapi mengapa rasanya kepalanya _blank_? Seakan-akan segala isi kepalanya terhisap lubang hitam.

Di antara celah-celah buku, Daiki masih memperhatikan Hinata. Disaat bersamaan, Daiki mencoba memikirkan lagi rencana bagus untuk mengajak Hinata ke pesta dansa.

Tak jauh darinya, Kakashi memangku dagu di telapak tangannya. Menatap bosan pemuda yang grusak-grusuk sambil menatap Hinata. Terkadang mata Kakashi bisa menangkap umpatan kecil dari bibir pemuda berambut navy. Senyum miring muncur di wajah tampannya.

"Momen yang wajib diabadikan." Bisik Kakashi setelah melihat ada pergerakan salah satu diantara mereka.

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menusuri rak demi rak untuk mencari buku lain. Sebuah buku dia peluk di depan dada disaat kaki-kaki rampingnya melangkah ke sebuah tempat. Daiki belum sadar bahwa gadis yang sejak tadi diamati sudah mulai bergerak. Saking sibuknya dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Daiki mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ekhem." Suara seringan kapas itu mengalir ke telinga Daiki. Secara mendadak menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Dengan kikuk, Daiki menatap seorang gadis yang sudah berada tepat di depan mata. Gadis yang baru dia sadari memiliki tubuh mungil dibandingkan tubuhnya. Bahkan dia bisa menebak jika gadis itu tak lebih tinggi dari bahunya.

"Apa kau menguntitku?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Daiki.

Pandangan tajam Hinata membuat rasa gugup Daiki semakin menjadi. Pemuda itu menatap sebuah buku dan mengambilnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"A-aku sedang mencari buku." Elak Daiki sambil menunjukkan buku yang tadi dia ambil.

Alis Hinata terangkat. Mengesankan bahwa perkataan Daiki barusan sangat tak rasional. Daiki sendiri entah sadar atau tidak merasa ciut dengan padangan menyelidik Hinata. tak pernah ia kira bahwa Hinata memiliki jiwa intimidasi yang sangat kuat.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya." Hinata mengalah. Sebenarnya tak enak hati juga dia membuat Daiki terpojok seperti itu. Mungkin saja Daiki memang sedang mencari buku dan kebetulan buku yang dia cari itu memang berada di sini.

Dalam hati, Daiki sujud syukur karena Hinata mempercayai alasan konyol yang dia buat. Sebuah senyum lega terulas di wajah tampannya. Daiki mendekati Hinata dengan wajah cerianya. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah merasa gugup sebelumnya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Hinata sambil tangannya mencari sebuah judul buku. Mata Hinata terus menelusuri rentetan judul buku di hadapannya. Tak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berdiri kokoh di sampingnya memasang wajah melongo dengan bibir terbuka kecil. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip setelah kata dari Hinata dia dengar.

Sedetik kemudian Daiki mengedipkan mata beberapa kali lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Mengumpulkan lagi kesadarannya. Setelah itu sebuah senyum lebar dan menggoda dia perlihatkan.

"Kau menanti kehadiranku ya?"

Tubuh Hinata terkesiap. Semburat merah menyebar di sekitar pipinya. Untuk pertama kali Hinata merutuki kelimat yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada buku, Hinata menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap Daiki.

"M-maksudku. Karena kau sering ke mari, kupikir kau… kau akan berkunjung terus." Tutur Hinata lirih.

Daiki melebarkan senyum. Dirinya tak tahu kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat menatap Hinata kali ini. Sungguh, wajah malu-malu Hinata ditambah rona merah di wajahnya itu membuat Daiki tak akan pernah bosan memandang wajah manis Hinata. Bahkan Daiki harus menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi gembil gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" Daiki membungkukkan badan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Ingin melihat dengan jelas wajah merah Hinata.

Sementara Hinata malah memilih mundur dan berjalan ke mejanya. Berusaha menjauh dari Daiki yang terus menggodanya. Jika dia terus berada di sana sudah pasti dirinya akan pingsan. Hinata tak peduli bahwa kali ini dia hanya membawa sebuah buku yang memiliki halaman tak lebih dari 200 lembar.

"Kau tak jadi memilih buku di sini?" Tanya Daiki masih dengan seringai nakalnya.

Hinata diam. Mengabaikan omongan Daiki. Hinata mencoba memfokuskan diri dengan buku dihadapannya itu. Kali ini dirinya membaca salah satu novel terkenal karya R.L. Stines. Sebuah buku berjudul _'Manusia Salju Mengerikan dari Pasadena'_.

Sementara itu, Daiki meletakkan kembali buku yang dia pegang ke tempat asal. Lalu dia mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di depan Hinata. Tempat favoritnya.

Beberapa menit tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Hinata sibuk membaca, sementara Daiki sibuk mengagumi kecantikan Hinata.

Sampai, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendongak menatap Daiki balik. Dirinya tak tahan ditatapi seperti itu terus-terusan. Karena jelas dirinya sadar bahwa dia dijadikan obyek pengamatan oleh pemuda itu.

Tapi, nyatanya Daiki malah memasang senyum simpul saat Hinata membalas tatapannya. Hinata tak segera memutuskan pandangan mereka. Hinata berpikir, mungkin saja Daiki akan mengalihkan pandang karena sudah ketahuan basah telah mengamatinya. Tapi, dia salah. Daiki masih saja menatapnya tanpa menurunkan intensitas rasa kagumnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau cantik." Jawabnya ringan seolah tanpa beban.

"Apa?"

"Aku terus menatapmu karena kau cantik, Hinata."

BLUSH

Ditengah udara sejuk musim dingin, pipi pualam Hinata kembali merona. Hinata tak menduga bahwa Daiki akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Dipikirnya, Daiki adalah sosok pemuda cuek dan tak suka basa-basi. Lagipun, banyak temannya yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu jarang berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis selain manager basketnya yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Pipimu merah." Daiki menatap dalam pipi Hinata. "Manis sekali."

Hinata menangkup pipinya yang merona. Pujian Daiki memperburuk warna merah di pipinya. Malahan dia bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar penuh di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Daiki meluruskan punggungnya sebelum dia memilih berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Jika aku mengganggumu, aku akan pergi."

Senyum Hinata hilang sesaat sebelum kembali terbit. Kali ini gadis itu mengulas senyum lebar. "Duduklah."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku, Daiki-kun." Hinata menatap teduh kepadanya.

Dengan gerakan lembut Hinata menutup buku yang belum rampung dia baca. Sambil mengeratkan mantel pada kakinya, Hinata menyender pada punggung kursi.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

" _Yokatta_." Daiki tersenyum senang. Jika dia tidak membuat Hinata terganggu berarti tanpa sadar, Hinata sudah merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Jadi… apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Daiki terdiam. Mempertimbangkan suatu hal. Sesekali dia melirik Hinata yang masih menunggu dirinya. Entah mengapa perasaan gugup kembali menyerang dirinya. Rasanya mengatakan hal ini sangatlah sulit daripada menjawab semua pernyataan saat ujian masuk ke Teiko. Sungguh ini sangat sulit.

Daiki kembali mengerling pada Hinata yang malah melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis padanya. Setelah meneguhkan hati dan pikiran, Daiki menarik napas dalam sebelum menatap intens kedua manik lavender Hinata.

"A-aku… Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau m-mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti?" Daiki merutuk dalam hati karena bisa-bisanya dia gagap di saat-saat penting seperti ini.

"…." Senyum di wajah Hinata lenyap seketika. Berganti dengan ekspresi heran, terkejut dan… entahlah dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"A-aku?" Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Benarkah Daiki sedang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pasangan saat pesta nanti?

"Ya." Daiki membenarkan. "Aku ingin menjadikanmu pasanganku. Itupun kalau kau mau."

Hinata memainkan jari-jemarinya di depan dada. Dia selalu seperti ini saat dilanda gugup. Ternyata kegugupan Daiki menular padanya. Dan kebetulah pernyataan Daiki lah yang berhasil membangkitkan rasa gugupnya.

Hinata menunduk masih memainkan jarinya, "K-kenapa aku?"

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Entah mengapa jawaban dari Daiki membuat Hinata mengulas senyum masam. Jantungnya serasa diremas dengan rasa yang tak menyenangkan. Jujur, ada rasa kecewa menyelinap saat Daiki mengatakan hal itu. Seolah Daiki tidak yakin alasan mengapa dia menginginkannya.

"Kau itu cantik, pintar, dan aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Lebih dari siapapun." Daiki berkata sambil mengalihkan mata ke luar jendela. Semburat merah tampak samar di pipi tannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tidak hanya di perpustakaan. Tapi, aku selalu melihatmu sibuk. Kalau bukan dengan buku-bukumu, kau pasti akan selalu dikelilingi teman-temanmu. Apalagi beberapa kali aku melihat kedekatanmu dengan Naruto dan Kiba dari kelas sebelah. Jadi…" Daiki melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum kembali menatap jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertautan.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Tapi tak masalah jika kau mau pergi dengan orang lain. Kau bisa menolakku." Suara Daiki semakin kecil di kalimat terakhir. Seolah tak rela jika terdengar Hinata.

10 detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Hinata masih menelaah satu per satu kata yang dilontarkan Daiki. Didetik setelah dirinya paham, Hinata tertawa renyah. Sebuah tawa yang mampu membuat Daiki mengangkat wajah sekedar menatap Hinata heran. Kenapa gadis itu tertawa? Apakah pernyataan tadi dianggap lelucon olehnya?

"Maaf…" Hinata menetralisir rasa geli yang sedang menggelitiki hatinya, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku dengan senang hati menerima ajakanmu ke pesta dansa."

Daiki sulit mempercayai pendengarnya. Hinata menerimanya. Oh astaga..! Bolehkan dia berteriak sekarang? Jantungnya serasa meloncat-loncat bahagia di dalam rongga dadanya. Rasa sesak yang menyanangkan.

"Belum pernah ada orang yang mengajakku. Kaulah yang pertama." Aku Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

Daiki menyeringai. Yang pertama. Tidak terdengar buruk. Malahan dia bangga menjadi pemuda pertama yang mengajaknya ke pesta dansa.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?"

"Goosebumps. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Jika kau tak keberatan."

Daiki berpindah ke samping Hinata. Buku novel dipegang Hinata, sementara Daiki memangku dagu di lengannya. Mencari posisi enak untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka. Daiki selalu bisa mengomentari setiap hal atau kata-kata yang dibacakan Hinata dengan komentar lucu. Hinata bahkan tak bisa menahan tawanya. Mereka terus bercanda seolah tak ada orang lain di sana.

"Dan aku dilupakan." Ucap seorang pria berambut perak yang sejak tadi terus mengamati pasangan muda itu.

"Beginikah rasanya melihat seorang anak yang mulai tumbuh dewasa?" Senyum kecil tercetak di masker sang penjaga perpustakaan. Melihat perkembangan kisah Hinata dan Daiki setiap harinya membuat dirinya secara tak langsung seperti orang tua.

Setelah hari itu, hubungan Daiki dan Hinata menjadi semakin dekat. Daiki tidak lagi duduk di hadapan Hinata, tapi dia berani mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Hinata juga tidak menolak kehadiran pemuda itu. Apalagi kadang Daiki membawa jaketnya untuk dia pakaikan pada Hinata. Karena setahunya, gadis itu hanya membawa satu mantel dan itu digunakan untuk menyelimuti kakinya.

"Hinata-chan…!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut blonde.

"Doushite, Ino-chan?"

"Temani aku membeli gaun pesta nanti malam ya?" Gadis yang dipanggil Ino menunjukkan jurus _puppy_ _eyes_ pada Hinata. Ino yakin betul bahwa Hinata akan luluh saat melihat jurus andalannya ini.

"Baiklah."

Benarkan. Secepat kilat Ino menarik tubuh Hinata ke mobil sedannya yang berwarna pink. Hinata dan Ino sudah berteman sejak bayi, jadi Hinata tak berani protes saat sahabatnya itu mengajaknya ke sebuah _Boutique_. Lagipula dirinya juga belum menyiapkan gaun untuk nanti malam. Jadi, sekalian saja dia membeli mungkin saja ada yang cocok dengannya.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan mereka butuhkan untuk mencapai lokasi Boutique yang dimaksud Ino. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Ino membawa Hinata ke dalam Boutique langganan keluarganya. Salah seorang pegawai yang sudah mengenal Ino dan Hinata menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang mereka inginkan.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan dengan banyaknya gaun rancangan elok dan sebuah kamar ganti. Sang pegawai membiarkan Hinata dan Ino memilih gaun yang mereka inginkan. Setelah kepergian dari pegawai itu, Ino segera meluncur mencari gaun yang pas di tubuhnya.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Apakah kau mau menceritakan padaku siapa yang mengajakmu?" Tanya Ino tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. Dirinya sibuk memilah-milah gaun.

Sementara itu, Hinata memasang senyum malu-malu atas pertanyaan Ino. "K-kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Ino-chan."

Ino menghadap Hinata dan memasang wajah tak percaya. Dirinya tak kecewam justru malah dia penasaran. Jika Hinata tak mau memberitahu dirinya berarti pasanganya ini adalah orang diluar ekpetasi Ino.

"Ohoho… jadi kau sudah berani bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku Hinata-chan?" Ino mengangkat ali memandang menggoda pada sahabatnya yang tengah merona.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak."

"Okay. Aku akan menunggu pasanganmu nanti. Tapi sungguh, aku penasaran siapa yang mengajakmu." Ino berpose seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya kita pikirkan itu nanti. Lebih baik kita memilih gaun sebelum petang."

"Kau benar. Bagaimana dengan gaun ini?" Ino menunjukkan sebuah gaun pada Hinata.

Kesan pertama yang didapat Hinata saat melihat gaun itu adalah terpukau. Gaun berwarna peach itu terlihat indah sekali.

" _Sugoi_ …" Gumam Hinata memandangnya takjub.

Respon Hinata membuat Ino segera melangkah ke kamar ganti. Beberapa saat kemudian, tirai dibuka dan menampilkan Ino yang memakai baju pestanya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku terlihat gendut?"

"Kau bercanda?" Hinata mengacungkan dua jari jempolnya, "Kau sempurna."

Tentu saja. Gaun peach itu sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan kulit seputih susu Ino. Apalagi gaun itu tidak memiliki lengan ditambah dengan bagian punggungnya yang transparan. Sangat pas untuk Ino yang memiliki tubuh bak model.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata juga mendapatkan gaun yang dirasa pas untuknya. Setelah membayar kedua gaun itu, Ino mengantar Hinata pulang. Sebenarnya Ino ingin mengajak Hinata untuk ke salonnya, tapi Hinata menolak dan tak ingin merepotkan gadis itu. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Ino tak akan pernah merasa direpotkan olehnya.

.

Pesta Dansa sebelum Upacara kelulusan itu adalah sebuah tradisi Teiko selama bertahun-tahun. Dari Pesta Dansa itu diharapkan para siswa-siswi bisa melepas penat selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Karena setelah lulus dari Teiko, mereka sadar bahwa mungkin akan sulit bagi mereka bersenang-senang seperti saat ini. Makadari itu, Kepala sekolah membuat tradisi semacam ini.

Pesta dansa yang akan dimulai pukul 19.00 waktu setempat, tapi baru jam 5 sore saja Aula utama Teiko sudah penuh oleh murid tahun ke tiga. Anak-anak gadis menggandeng pasangan mereka. Tak sedikit dari para gadis yang memakai gaun sedikit terbuka untuk memperelok diri mereka masing-masing.

Tepat pukul 6 sore, Daiki tiba di tempat. Bersama dengan groupnya, Daiki berjalan memasuki Aula pesta. Suasana ramai menyambut mereka setelah langkah pertama mereka pijakkan. Daiki mengedarkan mata melihat apakah pasangannya sudah tiba, tapi sejauh mata memandang dia tak mendapati rambut indigo di ruangan ini. Sementara satu per satu teman-temannya meninggalkan dirinya karena ingin bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata belum datang?" Tanya Taiga masih setia di sisi Daiki. Mereka berdiri di pinggir Aula.

Daiki tak menyahut, tapi Taiga sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang gelisah.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?"

Daiki tak langsung menjawab. Dia melihat jam tangan merk rolex yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 15 menit lagi pesta akan dimulai tapi Hinata belum muncul juga. Jujur… ada sebuah keraguan tumbuh di hatinya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Hinata tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Kalaupun dia tidak datang, seharusnya dia mengabarinya. Tapi, waktu terus berjalan dan Hinata belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Dia akan datang." Kuharap. Daiki menjadi tak percaya diri sekarang. Dirinya jelas panik. Bagaimana jika Hinata benar tidak datang? Apakah Hinata sedang mempermainkannya? Tapi kenapa?

' _Hinata tidak seperti itu..!'_ Sisinya yang lain berteriak padanya.

Hinata adalah gadis baik. Jadi dia tidak akan mencoba mempermalukannya di sini. Ya. Hinata akan datang. Dan dia akan menunggu sampai dia datang. Itulah keputusannya.

Daiki menutup matanya lalu menarik napasnya panjang. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh. Tidak boleh gelisah atau apapun itu. Di saat seperti ini dia harus tenang. Karena Hinata akan datang. Pasti.

"5 menit lagi." Ujar Taiga sambil menatap ponsel pintarnya.

Daiki membuka matanya dan menatap Taiga dengan pandangan sayu. Dia menghela napas dalam sebelum menepuk bahu Taiga.

"Pergilah. Jangan membuat pasanganmu menunggu. Kau sudah membelikannya komik _limited edition_ kan?"

Taiga menatap tajam pada Daiki yang berusaha mengusirnya dengan alasan bagus, "Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Jangan buat uang yang kau buang menjadi sia-sia." Desis Daiki merasa kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Taiga. Daiki jelas tahu bahwa Taiga sangat khawatir padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat Taiga terus di sini di saat pasangannya sedang ada di suatu tempat. Bisa-bisa besok dia akan mendatangi pemakaman Taiga karena sudah berani meninggalkan adik Kuroko sendirian di pesta seperti ini.

"Dan membiarkanmu malu di sini?" Taiga masih terus menolak.

Sifat keras kepala Taiga memang sama persis dengannya.

"Dia akan datang."

"Kurang dari 5 menit lagi pesta sudah dimulai. Dan dia belum juga datang, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya." Daiki masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Benar. Dia percaya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini, tapi kalau sampai dia tidak datang. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin sahabatku dipermalukan." Dengan raut kesal Taiga meninggalkan Daiki tanpa mendengarkan pembelaan Daiki terlebih dahulu.

"Dia akan datang." Daiki terus menengok ke pintu utama. Berharap menemukan sosok pemilik rambut indigo tapi tak juga ia temukan. Hingga telinganya menangkap sebuah lengkingan keras suara mikrofon. Dan saat itu rasanya seluruh tubuh Daiki merasa lemas.

Kumohon. Kumohon. Jangan….

Daiki berdoa dalam hati agar matanya bisa menemukan sosok Hinata. Matanya tertutup sambil melantunkan sebuah mantra agar membuat rasa percaya dirinya utuh. Dia terus mengulangi kata-kata penyemangat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai sebuah tepukan di lengan kiri membangunkannya.

PLUK

"Daiki-kun."

Dia di sini. Hinata datang.

Hinata tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Gaun indah berwana biru gelap membalut tubuh rampingnya. Panjang gaun itu bahkan sampai menyentuh lantai. Tak lupa fakta bahwa gaun itu backless tanpa lengan. Gaun itu sebenarnya cukup sederhana, tapi hiasan berwarna biru yang menghias rambut Hinata memberi sedikit kesan mewah nan elegan pada dirinya.

' _Kau adalah pemuda brengsek, Daiki. Berani sekali kau meragukannya.'_ Daiki memaki dirinya sendiri karena walaupun seucil tapi dirinya sempat meragukan Hinata.

"Gomennasai. Miki-san tadi sedikit lama mendadani rambutku. Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Hinata menatap Daiki penuh rasa bersalah.

Daiki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah."

Daiki meraih tangan kanan Hinata lalu dia selipkan tangan kecil itu ke tangan kirinya. Sehingga mau tak mau Hnata akan menempel padanya. Ketiadaan jarak ini membuatnya senang.

"Kau sempurna." Puji Daiki di telinga Hinata. Napas hangat Daiki langsung menerpa telinga dingin Hinata. Membawa sebuah getaran menyenangkan di sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

"K-kau juga terlihat tampan, Daiki-kun." Ungkap Hinata malu-malu.

Lemparan pujian yang sedang berlangsung di antara mereka terhenti saat Pembawa Acara mulai mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai salam pembukaan malam pesta dansa. Hingga setelah itu terdengar sebuah lagu berirama pelan mengalun indah mengisi ruang Aula. Lagu itu adalah tanda bahwa pesta dansa telah dimulai. Seluruh orang yang membawa pasangan segera menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah Aula dan menari bersama pasangannya.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan dansa ini?" Daiki mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ditatapnya mata sejernih bulan itu dengan tatapan memuja. Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah Daiki semenjak kemunculan Hinata di saat tak terduga tadi.

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjawab permintaan Daiki. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Daiki dan menggenggamnya erat. Sambil tersenyum malu-malu melirik pasangannya.

Dengan penuh semangat, Daiki membawa tangan kiri Hinata ke bahunya. Dan tangan kanan Hinata berada dalam genggaman hangatnya. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya dia letakkan melingkar di pinggang Hinata.

Daiki mulai membimbing Hinata dalam gerakan dansa. Mereka bergerak seirama dengan iringan lagu. Kadang Daiki memutar tubuh Hinata, mengangkatnya dan bahkan dia tak segan-segan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata. Mempersempit jarak mereka. Seolah hanya ingin berbagi napas dengan Hinata seorang.

Mereka dengan penuh emosi meluap berdansa dengan anggunnya. Sehingga secara tak langsung orang-orang mulai mundur dan memberi ruang bagi Hinata dan Daiki untuk berdansa. Daiki dan Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar saat mereka sedang berdansa. Mereka hanya terfokus pada pasangan dansa mereka. Mereka ingin mendapatkan momen ini sebaik mungkin untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Egois mungkin. Tapi apa peduli mereka yang sedang dimabuk cinta?

"Bukankah itu Daiki?" Seorang pria berkulit pucat seperti mayat bertanya pada pasangannya.

Ino—pasangan si pria pucat tadi—hanya melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Hinata-nya. Sahabatnya yang sangat pemalu dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam perpustakaan sekarang sedang berdansa dengan pemuda yang jauh dari prediksinya.

Aomine Daiki. Pemuda super cuek dan menyebalkan—bagi Ino—tengah berdansa dengan sahabatnya. Dengan Hinata yang begitu manis, ramah dan imut seperti bayi. Di mata Ino, Daiki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seekor serigala yang menari dengan bayi domba.

Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Bagaimana dua orang yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang itu bisa menjadi pasangan? Apakah ini sebuah permainan Kamisama atau takdir? Entahlah. Ino tak ingin memikirkannya. Yang penting, setelah pesta ini Ino ingin meminta penjelasan dari Hinata.

"Gadis itu cantik sekali." Puji seorang gadis bermabut baby blue di samping Taiga.

"Dia berdansa dengan sahabatmu. Kau mengenalnya?" Tambahnya lalu menatap datar Taiga. Meminta sebuah jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

"Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Taiga masih memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang menari dengan aura keromantisan yang menguar pekat diantara mereka. Membuat iri pasangan siapapun yang merasakan dan melihatnya.

"Hyuuga? Pantas dia secantik itu."

"Hn." Taiga mengulas seringai saat melihat sahabatnya sekarang, Taiga sadar bahwa perasaan Daiki terhadap Hinata tak hanya sebatas suka. Perasaan itu lebih besar dan dalam daripada sebuah kata 'suka'. Tapi kata mencintai juga tidak pas. Karena dari sudut pandang Taiga, dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap gadis di dalam dekapannya dengan pancaran memuja dan ingin memiliki.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang menyadari hal itu. tapi…

"Apakah dia sadar?" Tukas Taiga lelah.

Taiga akui bahwa Daiki itu cerdas, tapi dia tidak yakin bahwa jika Daiki akan menyadari perasaannya ini. Meskipun begitu, dia akan terus berdoa pada Kamisama agar Daiki harus lebih peka terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Karena jika Daiki tak juga menyadari perasaannya, Hinata yang akan tersakiti.

"Semua menatapmu." Bisik Hinata tak mengalihkan tatapan dari mata indah Daiki. Seolah Hinata rela tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Tidak. Mereka menatapmu." Balas Daiki sambil menyeringai menang. Inilah yang dia inginkan. Dengan seluruh perhatian dari teman-teman seangkatannya, Daiki bisa mendeklarasikan bahwa Hinata hanya cocok dengannya. Bukan dengan yang lain.

"Setiap gadis menatap iri padamu. Dan setiap pria… mungkin mereka menyesal karena tak bisa mengajak gadis secantik dirimu untuk dijadikan pasangan." Daiki mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata sembari sesekali meremas kecil pinggang Hinata mengirimkan sinyal kegembiraan pada Hinata.

Daiki lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata hingga wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Daiki menampilkan senyum lebarnya pun sama halnya dengan Hinata. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum yang memukau bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau pandai membuat seorang gadis percaya pada penampilannya sendiri." Balas Hinata saat dahi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

Mereka terus bertahan pada posisi tersebut beberapa saat sambil menanti lagu yang tak lama lagi akan selesai.

Di sela-sela itu Hinata memeluk erat leher Daiki, sementara Daiki masih memeluk pinggang Hinata sama eratnya. Seolah jika mereka melonggarkan dekapannya, maka mereka akan lenyap.

"H-Hinata… aku, a-aku sebenarnya—"

PROK PROK PROK

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggelegar di seluruh sudut Aula. Baik Hinata dan Daiki mulai sadar tempat. Daiki menurunkan tubuh Hinata dan Hinata berdiri sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua mendapatkan tempukan tangan dari hampir seluruh orang-orang di sana. Para guru juga memberi mereka sebuah pujian.

Di sisi lain, Daiki dan Hinata hanya saling melempar senyum kecil setelah menyadari tindakan mereka. Rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi porselin Hinata. Sementara Daiki tak terlalu menghiraukan kata-kata menggoda dari teman-temannya.

"Kau mau minum?"

"Ya. Aku sedikit haus."

Daiki membawa Hinata ke stan minuman. Tangan mereka saling terpaut dan tak ingin melepaskan. Sepanjang perjalanan beberapa anak memberi pujian pada mereka. Daiki hanya cuek, berbeda dengan Hinata yang membalas mengucap kata terimakasih.

Tak jarang saat mereka sedang mengambil minum datang teman-teman mereka yang bertujuan untuk memuji keterampilan berdansa mereka. Ada juga yang menginterogasi mereka bedua. Terutama teman mereka yang sangat cerewet seperti Ino dan Ryouta.

Atas pertanyaan keduanya, Daiki dan Hinata lelah menjelaskan berbagai kata pada mereka. Karena setiap mereka menjawab, pasti Ryouta dan Ino terus meminta hal detailnya. Yang sukses membuat Daiki sangat jengkel dan malas menjawab. Hinata bahkan harus menahan Daiki dan Ino yang saling melempar tatapan membunuh. Ryouta pun tak kalah menjengkelkan bagi Daiki. Pemuda itu selalu bilang bahwa Hinata sudah diapa-apakan sampai mau menjadi pasangan Daiki.

Intinya. Baik Ino dan Ryouta, kedua orang itu memang cocok jadi detektif.

Setelah sesi introgasi tersebut selesai, Daiki dan Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di bagian Aula yang sudah disediakan kursi. Daiki memelankan langkah saat dikiranya Hinata terlalu lelah berjalan. Gadis itu berjalan lebih pelan dari saat pertama tadi. Jadi, Daiki hanya menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Biar Hinata tak kepayahan mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Kakiku sedikit pegal." Hinata mengangguk lemah sambil memijat pahanya.

Daiki mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat raut Hinata yang seolah menahan sakit. Setahunya rasa pegal dan sakit itu berbeda jauh. Lalu mengapa dia berekspresi seperti itu?

Tak suka rasa penarasannya bertambah besar, Daiki berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Membuat Hinata harus susah payah mengingatkan pada pemuda itu agar berdiri selain itu mereka juga masih di tengah teman-temannya. Namun Daiki mengabaikan kata-kata Hinata. Untuk sekarang dia hanya penasaran pada penyebab Hinata menampilkan raut sakit pada wajahnya tadi.

"Kakimu sakit?"

"Tidak."

Daiki tak percaya. Pemuda itu tanpa permisi melepaskan sepatu Hinata yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Saat mencoba melepaskannya, tanpa sadar Hinata memekik keras. Dan itu membuat Daiki tambah curiga. Kali ini sudah jelas, bahwa ada yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dan itu bukan hal yang akan dia sukai saat mengetahuinya.

Setelah kedua sepatu itu terlepas dari kaki Hinata, Daiki melihat bahwa kedua bagian pergelangan kaki belakang Hinata terlihat memar. Dan Daiki yakin penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa masih menggunakan sepatu yang menyakiti kakimu?" Tanya Daiki sabar sambil melihat betapa merahnya bagian yang terluka itu.

Hinata hanya menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan di atas paha. Tak berani menjawab pertanyaan yang tergolong mudah dari pemuda itu.

"Hinata… aku tak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu."

"A-aku… aku hanya ingin terlihat pantas saat bersamamu." Gumam Hinata lirih dengan suara bergetar. Antara rasa perih di kakinya dan rasa malu di hatinya.

"Dengar ya. Kau boleh-boleh saja mempercantik dirimu. Tapi jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman atau malah membuatmu terluka. Maka aku tidak suka. Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri. Karena itu tak cocok untukmu." Nasehat Daiki sambil menatap wajah Hinata dari bawah.

"Dan baju yang kau pakai ini, bukankah membuatmu semakin kendinginan?" Daiki melepaskan jas hitam yang dia pakai sehingga dirinya hanya memakai sebuah kemeja biru tua dan dasi hitam. Jas itu langsung dia pakaikan pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Tentunya karena perbedaan signifikan antara tubuhnya dan Hinata membuat jas iti tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tapi Daiki mengabaikan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah Hinata tak akan hipotermia karena suhu dingin ini.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Hinata menatap Daiki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hinata tak menyangka usaha mempercantik dirinya malah membuat Daiki memarahinya.

"Tidak." Daiki menggenggam erat tangan Hinata di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu menatap lembut wajah menunduk Hinata. Salah satu tangannya menangkup pipi Hinata dalam kasih sayang.

"Kau saat ini memanglah sangat cantik dan berhasil membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Tapi, kau melupakan fakta bahwa kakimu terluka karena sepatu sialan ini dan tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan karena gaunmu yang terlalu terbuka."

" _Gomennasai_." Bisik Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam jas hitam kebesaran milik Daiki.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri ya?" Hinata mengangguk lemah sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang akan menetes jatuh. Daiki mengembangkan senyum lebar dan terua mengelus kepala Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Kau lupa ada aku ya, Daiki?" Sebuah suara familiar membuat mood Daiki jatuh. Pemilik suara bak Lucifer ini siapa lagi kalau bukan... Neji Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak sadar. Kupikir hanya ada aku dan Hinata di dunia ini." Jawab Daiki sambil memasang wajah menyebalkan pada pemuda yang sangat Daiki tak akui sebagai kakak Hinata.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Neji, tapi saat dia ingin melancarkan pukulan di wajah dekil Daiki, Shoichi menahannya. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap Neji penuh arti. Seolah mengatakan sesuatu dalam tatapannya itu. Dan entah-apa-itu telah berhasil menahan keinginan Neji untuk menghancurkan wajah menjengkelkan adik dari Shoichi tersebut.

"Ne… Daiki, kau bisa mengantar Hinata pulang? Sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan. Apalagi dansa kalian tadi sangatlah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga 'kan?" Saran Shoichi dengan melemparkan senyum lebar andalannya.

"Hn." Daiki menyambar kedua sepatu Hinata lalu menggendong gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ditaruhnya kepala Hinata pada dada bidangnya, sementara kedua tangan Hinata meremas jas hitam yang dipinjami olehnya.

"Dan jangan macam-macam dengannya..!" Teriak Neji memperingati. Namun Daiki mengabaikan hal itu seolah tidak penting. Lagipula dia tidak pernah suka diperintah apalagi oleh musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Daiki meletakkan Hinata di kursi penumpang tepat di samping kursi pengemudi. Setelah yakin bahwa ikatan _seatbelt_ sudah benar, Daiki segera menutup pintu mobilnya lalu dia pergi ke arah kursi pengemudi. Sepatu Hinata sudah dia taruh di kursi belakang.

Sejenak Daiki melihat kondisi Hinata yang tidak sepucat tadi, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar gigi-giginya yang saling bergemelatuk.

"Kau mau kunyalakan pemanasnya?" Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Daiki sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata. Setelah pemanas dinyalakan memang gadis itu tak lagi menggigil, tapi wajahnya pucatnya masih bertahan.

Tangan tan Daiki terulur ke kening Hinata. Seperti dugaannya, suhu tubuh Hinata layaknya es. Suhu tubuhnya sangat rendah sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja seperti ini?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala sedikit ragu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Masalahnya dia sudah sangat kedinginan hingga pada sumsum tulang belakangnya bisa merasakan hawa dingin di sini.

"Astaga Hinata kau membeku." Daiki melepas sabuk pengamannya dan melepaskan sabuk pengan Hinata juga.

"Apa… apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Membuatmu hangat tentu saja. Kemarilah." Daiki meminta Hinata agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"D-Daiki-kun… kau tidak boleh—"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Potong Daiki cepat. "Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan membohongimu."

Hinata menatap ragu. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menganggukkan kepala dan merambat kepada Daiki untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Daiki membantu Hinata dan setelah gadis itu berhasil duduk di pangkkuan kokohnya, segera dia peluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

Hinata tampak rapuh di dalam lengan kokohnya namun terasa pas di saat bersamaan. Seolah Hinata memang diciptakan untuknya.

"Rilekskan tubuhmu, Hinata." Perintah Daiki sambil sesekali mendorong wajah Hinata agar menempel pada lehernya. Membiarkan kulit Hinata bersentuan dengan kulit leher Daiki. Rasa dingin sontak langsung menjalar di lehernya. Layaknya bongkahan es yang ditempelkan pada kulitnya.

"Apakah tubuhmu memang sedingin ini?"

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk. "Itulah mengapa... aku selalu ada di perpustakaan. Di sana... rasanya sangat hangat. Lebih hangat dari kelas dan tempat lain di sekolah."

Daiki mengangguk paham. Hinata bukanlah seorang kutu buku, dia hanya ingin mencari tempat hangat agar tubuhnya tak membeku.

"Jadi itu alasanmu terus mengurung diri di sana?"

Daiki kembali merasakan gerakan di lehernya. Hembusan napas dingin Hinata ikut menerpa kulit panasnya. "Aku aneh ya?"

"Tidak. Aku malah senang." Hinata ingin mendongak melihat Daiki, namun Daiki malah menekan wajahnya agar tetap di sana.

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku bisa selalu memelukmu seperti ini jika kau sedang kedinginan. Tubuh hangatku bisa meredakan hawa dingin tubuhmu." Jelas Daiki mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata.

Benar. Daiki tak merasa Hinata aneh. Dengan keunikan Hinata ini, Daiki bisa lebih mudah memeluk gadis ini. Dan itu akan mempermudah jalannya.

"Kau benar." Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Daiki. Membalas pelukan hangat pemuda itu. Sementara wajahnya dia tenggelamkan di ceruk lehernya. "Tubuhmu hangat."

"Hinata—"

" _Daisuki_ , Daiki-kun." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Daiki. Entah mengapa dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda di dekapannya ini. Di sisi lain dia merasa senang karena bisa menyatakan perasaannya, tapi di sisi lain Hinata sangat takut jika Daiki malah membencinya.

Makanya, Hinata akan menyimpan kedekatan ini dalam pikirannya sehingga dia bisa mengingatnya tatkala Daiki berniat menjauhinya.

"Kau sedang sakit Hinata." Daiki berbisik pada Hinata.

Sejujurnya dia sangat senang saat Hinata mengatakan itu. Tapi karena kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini, jadi dirinya ragu jika Hinata mengatakan itu karena sadar. Mungkin saja Hinata mengigau. Dan jika itu terjadi, akan malu dirinya karena menganggap perkataan Hinata sebagai pernyataan.

"Tidak. Aku sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan, Daiki-kun." Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan menatap manik Daiki dalam. "Aku... memang tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh. Tapi aku sadar... bahwa aku menyukaimu entah sejak kapan. Daiki-kun, _daisuki._ _Maji de suki da yo_."

"Tapi… jika kau… tak menyukaiku tak apa…" Hinata memberi jeda rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia tak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi egois rasanya jika memaksa Daiki menyukainya.

"A-aku… a-aku…"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata mampu membungkam gadis itu. Hinata membatu tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Daiki tengah menatapnya dengan seringai puas. Dirinya puas saat mengetahui bahwa gadis pujaannya juga menyukainya.

"Sudah cukup." Daiki menangkup wajah mungil Hinata. "Kau sangat cerewet."

GREB

Daiki kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata. Kali ini, Daiki menempelkan pipinya di kepala Hinata. Sambil mengusap punggungnya, Daiki mencoba memberi sebuah kehangan dan kenyamanan pada Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Daiki tanpa mengubah posisinya lebih dulu.

" _Nani_?"

"Mau tidak menghabiskan seluruh waktumu bersamaku?" Daiki bertanya lalu mengecup pelipis Hinata beberapa detik. "Kau tidak perlu lagi ke perpustakaan untuk menghangatkan diri. Aku bisa memberikan banyak pelukan untukmu bersembunyi dari udara dingin."

Sebuah tawa lirih keluar dari bibir Hinata, "Apakah ini sebuah lamaran?"

"Ya. Dan aku tak terima penolakan. Kau harus menerimaku." Daiki menatap angkuh pada wajah lesu Hinata. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hinata juga mencintainya. Yang mana berarti Hinata tak akan menolak dirinya. Dia dengan semangat akan menerima lamaran Daiki walaupun tidak diancam.

Hinata memperdalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah ke dada bidang pemuda yang dia sukai. Daiki memang tak mendapat jawaban dari gadis dalam pelukannya, namun reaksi Hinata cukup untuk Daiki mengerti bahwa Hinata menerima lamarannya.

Tangan Daiki mengelus lembut rambut Hinata guna memberi efek nyaman bagi gadis itu. Tanpa terasa, sudah 15 menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Dan sepertinya Daiki tak ingin menciptakan jarak antara mereka. Lagipula Daiki tahu bahwa Hinata sudah terlelap. Terdengar jelas dari deru napasnya yang teratur.

"Tenang saja Hinata. Tak lama lagi, aku akan mengubah namamu. Ny. Aomine terdengar lebih cocok untukmu." Bisik Daiki di telinga Hinata. Daiki tak perduli jika Hinata tak mendengarnya, karena mendengarnya atau tidak keinginan Daiki untuk memiliki Hinata akan terpenuhi.

Daiki menatap sayang pada wajah ayu Hinata. Gadis manis itu tampak semakin manis saat tidur di dekapannya. Dan sepertinya Daiki masih betah terus seperti ini. Lagipula dia juga sudah berjanji pada Hiashi untuk mengembalikan anaknya sebelum jam 10 malam. Karena baru pukul 20.30, jadi tak ada salahnya dirinya berduaan dengan Hinata di mobil.

Tanpa berniat membangunkan Hinata, Daiki menekan tombol otomatis di samping kursi pengemudi. Selang beberapa detik, kursi yang diduduki Daiki mulai merendah hingga membentuk sudut 120o.

Dengan begini Daiki bisa leluasa memeluk tubuh Hinata dan memberi kehangatan lebih padanya. Daiki kembali mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengecup mesra rambut Hinata.

 **OWARI**

.

Dedicated for Aohina lovers

.

 **OMAKE**

"Lee…! Kiba…! Tolong aku..!" Seru Shoichi kewalahan menahan dua orang gila yang ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi kota.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Derap kaki berlarian terdengar jelas saat dua orang yang dipanggil Shoichi telah tiba di tempat.

"Apa apa, Senpai?" Kiba dan Lee bertanya bersamaan.

"Kalian tangani wanita gila ini. Aku akan mengurus si Siscom ini." Nafas Shoichi terdengar terengah-engah karena lebih dari 10 menit telah menahan rontaan dari dua monster itu.

"LEPAS…! AKAN KUBUNUH ADIKMU, SHOIcHI…!" Seru Neji—monster—yang sejak tadi belum bisa melepas kuncian Shoichi yang notabene-nya rivalnya dalam beladiri.

"Tenangkan dirimu Neji. Lagipula mereka juga akan menikah bulan de—"

"SI TENGIK ITU BERANI SEKALI MENcIUM HINA-CHAN DI DALAM MOBIL. BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJARNYA…! BERANI SEKALI DIA MENGGODA HINA-CHAN YANG POLOS…! AARGGHH…!" Si gadis monster yang tak lain adalah Tenten meronta dengan hebat dalam penjagaan Kiba dan Lee.

"Astaga…! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Biarkan saja mereka. Toh kalian juga akan menikah 'kan?" Seru Shoichi mulai lelah menahan Neji.

Entah mengapa perkataan Shoichi tadi secara mendadak menghentikan rontaan keduanya. Tiga orang yang mendadak menjadi pawang monster itu takjub melihat jiwa monster dari Neji dan Tenten menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Dan anehnya, baik Neji dan Tenten di kedua pipi mereka mulai tersebar rona merah.

Sementara itu Shoichi measih terngah-engah dan meminta pegangan pada Lee dan Kiba. Sejenak dia menatap sosok Neji dan Tenten sebelum beralih pada mobil sedan hitam milik adiknya.

' _Selamat Daiki… kau mendapat jackpot. Dua kakak iparmu ini pengidap siscom._ _'_

 **OWARI**

YESSS…! *loncat-loncat*

Satu utang udah lunas. Tinggal beberapa lagi *senyum polos*

Ini ff yang diminta Keycchi, Seira harap kamu suka. Dan Seira minta maaf kalau ada yang nggak srek di hati *bows*

Soalnya ini buatnya dalam 3 hari alias ngebut. Hehehehe XD *tawa gaje*

Oh ya, Nanairo no Compass nya mungkin agak telat Updatenya, soalnya Seira lagi mau fokus sama request-an Minna yang lain. takutnya request yang lain kelamaan. Jadi Seira minta dengan sangat kemaklumannya ya.

Jangan lupa ya : Review, Like, and Fav

See you next story guys *long kiss god bye*

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
